The Velociraptor in the Closet
by YumiMimi
Summary: This is a multi-fandom crossover. What happens when all of your favorite anime characters suddenly appear from your laptop? And what happens when your otaku friend finds out? Well, it certainly will be interesting! Rated T, for Lavi and Ed and... others.
1. Chapter 1: A Strange Way to Meet

_A.N.: Hi Hi! I'm Yumimimi, but you already know that… Heh. Well, this is my first fanfic and is a result of a funny conversation between me and a friend. Please no flame :( But I would love reviews! And I know this is a short chapter, and I promise the next one will be longer!  
_

_Disclaimer: If I owned any of this I wouldn't be writing this, I'd be making it happen._

* * *

Chapter One: A strange way to meet.

A black tuck slowly rolled down the driveway, coming to a stop alongside a house. The truck's driver sighed and quickly glanced into the mirror that was strapped to the sun-visor. She carefully slid a piece of blonde hair back into place, anxiously glancing at the rest of her face for any sign of imperfection. With the exception of her eyes, which were almond shaped and a deep brown, she looked like any other girl in the country. However, the mix of her Asian eyes with her naturally wavy blond hair was a bit… odd, to say the least. But what did that matter?

She stepped out of the truck and immediately headed for the back door. It was a strange custom for her to go through the backdoor of this house. She had done it so often the direction was now engraved in her mind, making her ignore the front door without a second thought even though it was closer to her.

The door swung open at her approach, revealing a woman. The woman's brown hair was tied back in a sloppy ponytail and her cloths were coated in flour, signaling that she had been in the middle of preparing the family's evening meal before she had been interrupted by her young visitor.

"Maron! I wasn't expecting you today. How did the test go?" the woman asked cheerily, moving out of the doorway and ushering the girl in. Maron grinned and paused to pry off her shoes before answering. The removal of the shoes was another custom that had been around for as long as Maron could remember. However, with her Japanese heritage she had accepted this one much more readily then the other. "I'm sorry I didn't call ahead Ms. Elise, but I wanted to show Ashley…" Maron trailed off as she rummaged through her pockets, finally producing a driver's license. Ms. Elise clapped her hands together joyfully. "That's wonderful! I expect that Ashley and Bethany will be demanding you drive them around town now though!" she said with a laugh.

Maron nodded. "Speaking of Ashley, is she in her room?" she asked, already drifting down the hall leading to the aforementioned bedroom. "Yeah, she's watching some sort of anime I think." Ms. Elise replied with a shrug. She was slowly returning to the task of cooking. The sound of multiple voices drifting from behind a closed door seemed to confirm Elise's theory. Maron smiled and gently knocked.

There was a sudden hush, as if a movie had been paused. "Just a minute!" Ashley called from her room. Maron rolled her eyes. "Baka, open up! I want to talk to you!" she complained. There was a snapping sound and the door was flung open, revealing Ashley. "Maron! I didn't think you'd be here. What's up?" she asked nervously. Maron narrowed her eyes. Something was going on here.

"I got my license, but-" she was cut off by a muffled voice from Ashley's closet. Without pausing to let Ashley explain, she pushed her way into the room and slid the closet doors open. This resulted in a multitude of colorful people falling out, all of them landing on top of each other in an accidental dog pile. Maron's eyes widened hugely. She knew these people. "Ashley… what's going on?" she asked over the grumbling of the newcomers.

Ashley scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. "Well… I was bored and on the internet and next thing I know, POOF! They're here!" she explained disjointedly. Maron shook her head before slowly pulling people to their feet. When they were all finally on their feet, she looked at each of them searchingly. "You!" she exclaimed, pointing directly at a small, white haired boy with a funny looking scar running down his face.

The boy jumped back and sweatdropped, a bit taken aback by the sharpness of Maron's tone. "You are Allen Walker, part of the Black Order and a parasite type innocence user!" Maron declared before jabbing her finger at a flame headed boy with an eye patch. "You are Lavi, your innocence is in your hammer and you're with the Black Order too!" she accused. Both boys looked dumbstruck as to how she knew this, but Maron was on a roll. Her next target was a sleep deprived black haired man, who was obviously the oldest in the group. "You go by the name L, but you have many other identities. You are a detective, and until you were sucked into this world you were searching for Kira!" she said, spinning to point at a small blonde boy with gold eyes. "You are Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. You have automail limbs and have seen the gate." Only one person remained unnamed by Maron, and he wasn't going to escape her summery either. "And lastly, you are Rin Okumera. You were raised by Father Fujimoto until an…. Accident took him away. Now you go to True Cross and attend the cram school." She finished and took a deep breath. Her entire speech had been done in one go somehow.

"H-hey! How do you know so much about us?" Rin demanded, masking his fear with irritation. What if she knew he was the son of Satan? Maron grinned proudly. "Because you're all anime characters in this world. I watch your shows, even more than Ashley over there. Well, with the exception of Deathnote." She admitted.

Ashley looked up with a glare. "I can tell what you're thinking Maron! You can't have them, they're mine!" she shouted angrily. Maron looked shocked and a little hurt. "Ashley, they aren't anybodies. They are humans, er, yeah. They own themselves." She whispered. Ed glanced at Maron approvingly. She might know more about him then he liked, but at least she was better than Ashley had been. He grimaced at the memory.

_He had been walking down a dirt road with Al when all of a sudden this white light nearly blinded him. When he could see again he found himself on the floor of a strange room with a stranger girl bending over him. Even though Ed was short, he knew this girl towered over most of the people around her. She had to be at least six feet tall! As soon as she saw he was awake, her hazel eyes had lit up like a light bulb._

"_Ed! You're here too! Yay!" she had shrieked before glomping the unsuspecting alchemist. "H-hey! Let go you-" he didn't have a chance to finish that sentence when someone fell onto him, forcing the wind out of his lungs._

But this new girl, Maron, seemed much more in control. And she was defending their human rights, which was a bonus. "No way Maron! They came out of my lap top, they stay in my house!" Ashley yelled. That brought her mother running. "Is everything all right?" she gasped, bursting through the door with no thought of knocking. At the sight of the 5 boys in the room, she fainted.

"Ms. Elise!" Maron exclaimed. She glanced at Ashley and shook her head. "That wasn't very smart. But back on topic, where are they all going to fit? And how did they all fit in your closet in the first place?" she asked. Ashley grinned triumphantly. "Michel's passed out on the couch, so they can use his room!" she said, referring to her younger brother. "Oh, and I threw the velociraptor out and had plenty of room!" she added off handedly.

Maron gaped at her, along with the others, though they had vastly different reasons for gaping. "You threw out Bob?" Maron asked, earning looks from the boys. "Well, he was taking up a lot of room! Hey, Maron, don't pull a Tamaki on me!" Ashley said, noticing her friend was now brooding gloomily in the corner.

"You had a velociraptor in there?" Allen asked slowly. Ashley glanced at him and grinned. "Bob was this giant stuffed animal that Maron gave to me years ago. It was about the size of a German Sheppard! But I didn't need it anymore and besides, you guys were totally worth it." She said. Rin frowned. It seemed callous to throw out a heartfelt gift just to hide a couple of strangers.

Lavi had gone to comfort Maron, and was delighted when she threw her arms around him. "Hey, cheer up! I'm sure Ashley didn't mean to upset you." He said suavely. In his mind all he was thinking was 'jackpot.' Both Maron and Ashley were pretty, but Maron was a much better height for a girl. Besides, her figure put Ashley to shame…. Lavi was brought out of his dream world by Maron tearing herself away from him.

Maron sighed and extended her hand to Allen after detaching herself from Lavi. "Hi, I didn't really get to introduce myself, I'm Maron Watanabe." She said softly. Allen hesitantly took her hand and laughed. "Well, I don't think I need to introduce myself after your summery!" he exclaimed. Maron blushed a little and laughed. "Sorry about that! I just couldn't really believe it and went into fact mode!" she explained. She then turned to L.

"Hey, you probably know more about me then I could say at the moment, so I'll just say it's nice to meet you!" Maron exclaimed. L looked at her for a second before smiling. "You're quite right Miss Maron." He said, shaking her hand. Maron's face reddened again and she turned to Ed. Surprisingly, she was about the same height as Ed, if not a little shorter! "It's a pleasure to meet you. I uh, really hope you succeed in your quest." She whispered, purposely taking his right hand and shaking it meaningfully. Ed tried to look uninterested. "Sure, thanks I guess." He said. Maron laughed, making Ed blush instead of her. Then she did something he wasn't expecting in the least: she hugged him. "I'm sorry for all you went through." She whispered in his ear before quickly turning away, face almost completely red now.

After the hug Ed just sat down, shocked. He was torn between the idea of yelling, and the strange feeling of comfort she gave him. However, Ashley wasn't as indecisive. She saw Maron moving towards Rin and jumped up. "Maron! Stop trying to win these people onto your side! You should go home already!" she whined.

Maron glowered at her for a second before racing to Rin and planting a kiss dead on his lips. Everyone in the room fell silent and looked at her, shocked. Ashley looked furious, Lavi looked disappointed, Allen looked embarrassed, L was only vaguely interested and Ed was dazed. However, none of their emotions matched Rin's. He wasn't exactly popular with girls back home, and now he had two fighting over him! And one even kissed him!

Though the kiss only lasted a second, it seemed to be an eternity. When Maron finally did pull away, tears were streaking down her face. "There! His first kiss in this world is mine, and you can never have it!" she screamed at Ashley before running away. The roar of her truck sounded a minute later and quickly faded away, letting them all know that Maron was gone.

"Of all the nerve! I'm really sorry Rin; I didn't think that Maron would ever do something like that!" Ashley said disgustedly. Rin shook his head absently. His head was buzzing with a mixture of questions and weird emotions. What in the world was going on here?

* * *

_A.N.: I know Ashley's kind of a jerk here, but she's supposed to be. You'll learn why later. And I'm not doing any pairings… for now._

_Rin: Then why did Maron kiss me?!_

_Yumi: Because she was being manipulated by me! And because she wanted to torture Ashley. :}_

_Rin: So she doesn't care about me?_

_Yumi: I never said that! You'll hafta wait!_

_Ed: She didn't hafta hug me…_

_Yumi: You liked it, don't lie._


	2. Chapter 2: A Breakfast Surprise

_A.N.: Hi Hi! It's Yumi! I finally got this out! I realized that my friend and I hadn't discussed this... So I made it up! Well, some of it was there. _

* * *

Chapter 2: A breakfast surprise

Ashley groaned and glanced at her clock, wondering why in the heck she was up so early. There wasn't any school today, no, that torture was still a few weeks away luckily. But something had roused her at 5:27 am, and she had a feeling it was important. She sat up with a jerk as the memories came flooding back. The weird light coming from her laptop, L, Lavi, Rin, Ed and Allen all suddenly appearing and then the fight with Maron, then dragging her mom to her bedroom.

Ashley winced at the memory of the fight. She knew that Maron loved the animes dearly, and had probably just wanted to hang out, but she had felt threatened by her friend's obvious feelings. It was true that Maron had been watching anime for most of her life while Ashley had only recently gotten into it, but darn it! She just didn't feel like sharing.

She sighed and forced herself up, quickly dressing and dragging a brush through her curly brown hair. When she was satisfied that she looked decent, she slipped out of her room and into her brothers. Sprawled over the floor were the sleeping forms of four anime characters. Ashley frowned and glanced towards the closet. Ed was there, standing in the little alcove between closet and bed and stretching. Ashley couldn't help but chuckle. It was so weird to see him here, doing something so normal as stretching.

Ed turned to face her and scowled. "Good morning to you too." He said sarcastically. Ashley merely grinned. "Sorry for not warning you I was entering. Didn't know if anyone would be up. I guess I'll start making breakfast though. Can't imagine L will be out for much longer, and when Allen gets up…" she shuddered theatrically and laughed. Ed raised and eyebrow, but followed Ashley to the kitchen.

Ashley rounded the corner and stopped cold. Seated at the head of the kitchen table and humming softly was Maron. She had a few baskets spread over the table and was currently playing with a cup of tea. She glanced up when she heard Ashley approach and smiled. "Good morning Ashley! Oh, and good morning to you Ed. I thought that some of the guys would be up, but never did I think you would be up too Ashley!" Maron said cheerily.

Ashley looked a bit shocked. "How'd you get in? I know I locked the doors and I don't remember giving you a key!" she exclaimed. Maron's eyes glinted wickedly. "Oh no, I borrowed your mother's key and made a copy. I put her key back on the peg when I arrived." She said. "How long have you been here?" Ashley hissed. She glanced uneasily towards the living room and the unconscious form of her brother. Maron shrugged slightly. "I dunno, maybe 10 minutes?" she answered off handedly.

Ed wasn't quite sure what to make of this. From what he had seen of Maron yesterday he had thought she was a sweet, though way over emotional, girl. This side of her was kind of scary in a way. "So… what's in the baskets?" he asked, attempting to break the awkward silence that had fallen. Maron smiled innocently. "Muffins, crepes, bacon, juice and some omelet ingredients. I didn't make eggs ahead of time because they go bad extremely fast. I figured you'd get tired of pancakes pretty quickly around here." She said.

Maron's comment about pancakes seemed to irk Ashley. "I know how to make more than pancakes! Besides, not everyone hates them like you!" she muttered. Ed snickered, but was interrupted by a loud growl from his belly. Ashley snorted. "Figures Maron would come in handy." She growled before stomping back down the hall, presumably to wake the others.

Ed watched her go, a bit confused by her hostility towards the other girl. He felt a tug on his arm and turned to find himself face to face with Maron. He jumped, but managed to strangle the cry that nearly made it into the air. Maron's face immediately turned beat red. "Sorry… um… want a muffin?" she asked. It seemed that without Ashley around she lost all her composure.

Ed smiled a bit in the hope this would snap her out of her funk. "Sure. I'm starved." He admitted. Maron laughed and handed him a basket. "I could hear that! Didn't Ashley feed you last night?" she asked, her good mood returning slowly. Ed shook his head and bit into a chocolate chip muffin. His eyebrows shot up. "This is delicious!" he exclaimed, shocked. He hadn't really been expecting much out of the muffins, and the warm taste had surprised him.

Maron blushed and laughed awkwardly. "Thank you. I made them myself. Usually I don't like chocolate muffins, but I thought someone would." She said lightly. For some reason, Ed found himself blushing too. He didn't really know why, but the memory of her hug kept popping up. "Um… when you said 'I hope you succeed in you quest' yesterday, what exactly did you mean?" he asked slowly.

Maron abruptly set her cup down and covered her face with her hands. "I shouldn't have said that last night! I just… oh I'm an idiot!" she peaked at him through her fingers and swallowed. "I hope you and your brother get your bodies back." She whispered. Ed froze. She knew. This crazy girl that he had only met last night knew he had committed the taboo. And here she was, offering him muffins and chatting. Something was off.

Ed was about to say something when he was interrupted by Lavi. The red head flopped into a chair and yawned. He glanced at Maron and Ed, who were still standing quite near each other and raised an eye brow. "Well now, don't let me interrupt!" he exclaimed cheekily. Maron turned red in a flash and Ed had to resist the urge to punch the exorcist. "What's taking everyone else so long?" Ed asked instead. Lavi shrugged. "They can't seem to get that one kid up. Uh, Rin was his name I think." He said. Maron nodded slowly.

"He's… hard to wake up. Would you… like a muffin?" she asked. Ed sighed. Maron was back to acting shy. For whatever reason, this made Ed feel weird. She didn't act like that with Ashley around, even when she was fighting with her friend. It made him feel even more out of place then before. However, this didn't seem to bother Lavi, who grinned lazily at Maron.

"I'd love one. Did you make them yourself?" he asked. Maron nodded and handed him the basket, her face still red. Lavi smiled and took one before looking Maron over once again. She was wearing a short pink dress with black leggings that only made it to her calves. She had sandals on and shifted uncomfortably under his one eyed scrutiny. He laughed at her reaction and held up his hands. "Hey, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable! Seriously though, you are pretty." He said with what Maron assumed was supposed to be a wink.

Maron sat back in her chair with a nervous giggle and turned back to her tea. _At least he isn't screaming 'She is SO my type!' I guess…_ She thought to herself gloomily. Lavi took a bite of muffin and nodded contentedly. He wasn't sure where he was at the moment, and was even less sure of how he got there, but it couldn't be all bad if he was going to be living with two pretty girls, especially if one could cook.

Lavi had to admit though; her attitude change was a bit weird. Last night she had shown no fear, even going so far as to kiss one of them, and now she was soft spoken and withdrawn. What had happened between Ed and her? He had come in during a strange conversation. He had only caught a few words, and without the rest of the conversation they made no sense. This annoyed him slightly, but he shrugged it off. He'd figure it out eventually.

The sound of shuffling feet made everyone look up. The others had finally managed to wake Rin up and were now filling in to fill their growling stomachs. Maron stood up and uncovered a few of the baskets, revealing a large amount of food. She carefully slid one basket under her chair and plastered a smile onto her face. Lavi could tell the smile wasn't completely fake, but still a bit forced.

L wandered in first. He didn't look any different from yesterday, even with all the sleep he had gotten. He took a muffin gratefully and claimed a chair, sitting in that peculiar way that was trademarked by. He gave the area a once over, his eyes resting on Maron slightly longer than anything else. He had already examined Ed and Lavi to his hearts content, and seeing as he was, at least for the moment, living in this house he would have enough time to familiarizing himself with it.

Ashley stomped in next, grabbing a muffin reluctantly and disappearing to go check on her brother. She didn't even glance at Maron, but Ed got the feeling she was more amused than irritated now. That was good he supposed. Allen shuffled in, a vacant expression on his face. Maron took his arm and led him to his seat. "Really, Ashley should have fed you guys!" she grumbled. She handed him a muffin and fixed him plate of crepes and bacon.

Allen finally managed to snap out of his hunger induced stupor and stared at Maron, who was calmly fixing him an omelet to go with his abnormally large plate of food. She didn't question about the amount of food he needed, she merely supplied it. He mumbled his thanks and she smiled at him. It was a warm smile that seemed to light up her entire being.

"You're welcome! If you're still hungry, just speak up! I'll make you something!" she said cheerily. Lavi laughed. "I'm sure he will! He's always hungry. I know the Bean sprout doesn't look it, but he can eat enough to feed an army!" he teased. Allen resisted the urge to fling his crepe at the red head. "My name's Allen. In the future you should remember it." He muttered. Maron couldn't suppress her giggle at Lavi's pouting face.

All of the noise from Allen and Lavi had covered the sound of Rin shuffling in. He was even more of a zombie than Allen had been, but snapped out of his daze when he caught sight of Maron. She had her back to him, sliding an omelet onto a plate and humming softly. The early morning light was streaming through the kitchen window and framing her with a fuzzy halo of light.

Rin felt his cheeks begin to burn as the memory of the kiss slipped into his mind. Maron had yet to notice him, and was merely laughing with Lavi about Allen's eating habits. The omelet was gone almost as soon as it was in front of him and he was grinning sheepishly. Rin was going to slip away before he was noticed, but his growling stomach betrayed him.

Maron glanced up and her face immediately turned a bright red color. The other occupants of the kitchen glanced at him. Allen's eyes widened slightly and he quickly turned back to his food. Lavi wiggled his eyebrows and smiled, while L shrugged and took another muffin from the basket.

Maron took a deep breath and slowly walked over to Rin. "Um… I'm sorry about last night. I was kinda, well, stupid. I just got mad at Ashley and… I don't know. I just acted on impulse." She said softly. She held out a muffin and forced herself to smile. "Forgive me?" she asked. Rin smiled a little and took the muffin. "Sure. Not hard feelings. It's cool." He assured her. He was still a little embarrassed, but at least Maron was trying to make it up to him.

Rin bit into the muffin and his eyes widened. "This is good! Did you make it?" he asked. Maron's blush grew deeper and she nodded. "Yes. Um, if you'd want, I would like to cook something with you. That is, if you don't mind." She whispered. Rin smiled uncertainly. He wasn't sure if she knew that he liked to cook, but with all that she seemed to know it was most probable. Besides, she could obviously cook pretty well. "I'd love too! What do you want to make?" he asked.

Ed frowned as the two chiefs discussed what they would make, with L making the occasional comment. Maron's personality had taken another turn, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. She had been so embarrassed and shy just a few seconds earlier, and now she was chatting as if she and Rin were best friends. He shook his head and sighed.

Lavi heard Ed's sigh and raised and eyebrow. "What's wrong short stack?" he asked. A vein started throbbing in Ed's forehead. "Who you calling a microscopic bean that can't even lift a fork?!" he asked threateningly. He kept his voice down only because he didn't want to wake the other residents of this house- who knew how weird they were.

Lavi looked at him blankly for a minute. "I don't think I said a single word of that." He said calmly. Ed's eyes had a dangerous gleam in them and he lunged at Lavi. He heard someone gasp and was suddenly tackled to the ground by none other than Maron. "Don't fight! Please don't fight!" she begged. She didn't want either of the boys to get hurt, but she was actually more worried about the furniture.

Ashley had heard the sound of something falling and hurried to the kitchen, worried that something was broken. She had been forced to convince Michel to go back to sleep, and that had meant leaving Maron alone with the guys for longer than she liked. Besides, Maron was infamously clumsy.

Ashley slipped into the kitchen, expecting to see Maron bending over an overturned basket, but instead found herself looking at something she had only imagined in nightmares. Maron's arms were wrapped around Ed and her face was buried in his chest. As if that wasn't bad enough, they were both on the ground, and Maron's clothes were a mess. Allen and Rin both looked mildly shocked, L was chuckling to himself and Lavi was whistling. Ed didn't seem to be paying any attention to anything except the girl that was clinging to him. This was what finally made Ashley snap. She screamed.

* * *

_Yumi: There we go! Another chapter down! Yay!_

_Ed: What the heck are you doing with me?_

_Lavi: We-el, Maron sure is getting around._

_Rin: What... is going on?_

_Yumi: Guys, don't ask. Things will be made clear. Please review! Reviews are my bread and butter! Arigato!_


	3. Chapter 3: Good Morning

_YumiMimi: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry that this took so freaking long. My October was chaotic and November was halfway over before I knew it... But on the plus side, this is a longer chapter and I now have a Driver's License! Be afraid, be very afraid._

* * *

Chapter 3: Good Morning

Maron jumped to her feet, a bright red blush creeping back onto her face. "Maron! You just can't stop shipping yourself with my favorite characters, can you? I mean seriously!" Ashley accused. Maron shook her head furiously. "No way! I was just trying to save the table! Lavi used the 'S' word on Ed and you know what happens! Besides, you probably woke your entire family up with that scream!" she protested.

Ashley paled slightly. She knew Maron was telling the truth – no matter how mad she wanted to make Ashley; Maron would never ship herself with Ashley's favorite character. Rin was a bit different. He had been Maron's favorite character long before he had been Ashley's, so the kiss was semi-forgivable. Besides, she was probably right that everyone else in the house was awake now. Crap.

Just as Ashley was about to apologize, Michel wandered in. His hair was ruffled and he was bleary eyed, but he was none the less wide awake. "Whaz wrong Ash?" he drawled. He turned towards the boys surrounding the table and blinked. "Ash, why are there strangers in the house?" he asked slowly. He blinked again and gasped before looking at Ashley accusingly. "You told me to go back to sleep when they are here?" he demanded. Ashley shifted uncomfortably and watched as her younger brother dashed off to investigate each anime character.

He was practically flying at them now, all traces of confusion replaced by shear amazement. "Allen! Lavi! L! Rin! How did? What, no how, or why are you here?" in his haste he had overlooked Ed, who was just now beginning to sit up. When he saw the younger boy bouncing up and down in front of Allen and jabbering excitedly he quickly slid behind Ashley to hide.

Ashley and Maron shared a look and began to giggle. They knew it would be a pain to deal with latter, but Michel's discovery of the anime characters was pretty funny. Especially with Ed's reaction. "You're Allen Walker! You're from my favorite anime ever! I really like your Innocence! It's so cool! How's Kamui doing? And Lenalee?" Michel was buzzing with excitement and couldn't seem to sit still. Poor Allen was shrinking into his chair more and more with each word.

The others shared a glance. They had thought that Ashley and Maron's reactions were weird, but they were tame compared to this overload of sound. The small boy seemed to be worse than Ashley and Maron combined. Speaking of the girls, they were now laughing so hard they had to lean on each other just to remain standing. All signs of their feud were long gone. "Mikey, you need to let them breath! They haven't even finished breakfast kiddo!" Maron managed to gasp out. Michel glanced at L (who he was now nearly nose to nose with) and sighed.

"I guess... but this is so cool! Why didn't you guys tell me? I mean Allen and Lavi are just so cool by themselves, but you've got Rin and L too! You can't just-" Michel's rant was cut short by L, who had given him a swift blow to the head. "There. Don't worry, he'll be fine. Now we can have breakfast in peace." L murmured. He took another muffin and smiled slightly. "These are good by the way. As good as some cakes I've had even." He said.

Maron and Ashley shared a worried look. Although they were slightly relieved that Michel wouldn't be disturbing them, L's actions were a bit harsh. Besides, this run in only stressed the fact that they had to move the boys before Elise woke up. "Um, Ed, could you come with me a sec? I need your help locking a certain door…" Ashley said. She picked up her unconscious brother and headed back to the living room. Ed glanced at the others and shrugged before following.

Maron shook her head slightly and smiled. "Alright, so we need to find a new home for you guys, as you can tell, we aren't the only fans in this town. Allen swallowed nervously. "Were can we go then?" he asked. Maron shrugged. "I don't know. I need to think…" she admitted. Ashley poked her head in and grinned. "Then you better start cooking! You always do your best thinking while baking. Besides, I'm sure Allen and L would love some cake." She said with a wink. She then turned her attention to Lavi. "Could you hand me that ashtray please? Ed needs a bit more metal for his lock."

Lavi frowned, but handed over the ashtray without a question. Ashley thanked him and disappeared once more. Maron glanced at Rin and laughed. "I guess we have what we're making, if you feel up to it!" she said. Rin smiled. "Sure, let's get cracking!" he agreed enthusiastically. The two chefs laughed and disappeared into the pantry.

Lavi grinned and leaned across the table to Allen. "So, what do you think of our lovely hostesses?" he asked. Allen glanced over his shoulder and shrugged. "Well, I think Ashley's the type of person that could be a great friend I suppose. She's nice, a bit… odd, but nice. She may have been the one to bring us out accidentally, but she did give us a place to stay and is protecting us I guess." He said. Lavi rolled his eye. "Right. And your thoughts on Maron?" he pried.

Allen stared at his plate for a moment. "Well, other than kissing Rin she makes me think of a big sister. She came here with breakfast prepared for us, made sure we were alright, stopped the fight that was breaking out between you and Ed and is now trying to find us a safe haven. So, yeah, she's kind of like a big sister or maybe a mom." He said slowly. Lavi snorted. "Well, she can be your big sis if you want. Maron's totally my type though. Blond hair, killer body, can cook and isn't freaked by the exorcist job? Seriously, she's like a dream come true!" he exclaimed.

Allen sighed. "At least you didn't shout about it…" he muttered. Lavi rolled his eyes. "I didn't want to make Ashley jealous! Besides, I don't think she's too cool with romances between us and Maron, in case you didn't notice her reaction to her merely hugging the short one." He replied. Allen groaned and allowed his head to hit the table. He didn't need to hear Lavi's stupid love plots.

L leaned towards the two exorcists. "I highly doubt that Maron is into you in any sort of romantic way Lavi. Although, I think Ashley might get a kick out of you trying to woo Maron." He said nonchalantly. Lavi frowned. "And do you figure that? I mean, it doesn't seem like Ashley would be very amused that Maron stole the heart of one of her favorite characters." He argued. L smiled slightly. "Given how Maron would react if you admitted your feelings for her, I'm pretty sure Ashley would never let Maron live it down." He assured the younger man.

Lavi frowned and turned away. "Hmph. We'll see about that." He promised. L merely shrugged and returned to his half eaten muffin. If the flame headed exorcist wanted to make a fool out of himself, he wasn't going to stop him. Besides, it would be funny to see Maron's reaction. Speaking of Maron, the girl herself reappeared, arms laden with cake ingredients and a radiant smile on her face.

Rin followed a second latter; laughing at some joke the two chefs had shared while isolated. Maron glanced at the trio at the table and her smile widened. "So, chocolate or yellow cake?" she asked. "Chocolate!" Ashley called from the other room. Ed growled. "No way! Yellow cake for sure!" he protested. Lavi winked at Maron. "Whatever you feel like making sweets." He flirted. Maron rolled her eyes and turned towards Allen, who merely shrugged sheepishly. "Why not both?" L suggested.

Rin nodded a bit. "Yeah, chocolate and yellow cakes with chocolate frosting and some candy decorations. Sounds good…" he said dreamily. Maron shook her head theatrically and nudged the half demon. "Yo, we need to actually get moving if we want to make this cake before nightfall." She teased. Rin rolled his eyes, but followed the blond back into the kitchen. A few moments latter Ashley and Ed walked in, arguing about cake flavors.

Lavi snorted at their spat and the pair fell silent. "So, what are they making then?" Ed demanded. "They decided to make yellow and chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. You heard the question on flavor, but not the decision?" L replied. Ashley and Ed shared an uneasy glance. "Well, we were kind of already arguing by then and couldn't really hear much of anything…" Ashley admitted. Lavi smiled mischievously. "How I hate lovers quarrels." He muttered.

That finally made Ed snap. He hadn't beaten the annoying red head when he called him short, but that wasn't by choice. The alchemist punched Lavi, hard. The exorcist was thrown from his chair, sailing past Allen and into a counter. For a moment there was silence, and then all hell broke loose. Lavi removed the hammer from his hip and pointed it at Ed threateningly. "You really don't want to fight with me short stack." He said softly.

The sound of Lavi hitting the counter had drawn Maron from the safety of the kitchen just as the fighting boys charged. She and Ashley shared a panicked glance before springing into action. Ashley grabbed Ed and pulled him away from Lavi, while Maron wrapped her arms around the exorcist's waist and held him in place.

"You two! Knock it off! Eventually my mom'll wake up and I don't want to have to explain all the broken furniture and random splotches of blood you'll leave behind!" Ashley fumed. Maron nodded vigorously. "Seriously, just…. PRETEND to get along for now? Please?" she begged. Lavi smirked at L a bit before laying a comforting arm over Maron's shoulders. "If you want me to, I'll lay of short stack. Just for you sweets." He promised sweetly.

Ashley rolled her eyes at Lavi's flirts and held Ed tighter as he fought to get out of her grip. "WHO YOU CALLING A BEAN SPROUT TOO SMALL TO SEE WITHOUT A MICROSCOPE?" he demanded. The girls shook their heads and sighed. These two would be trouble.

Rin peaked out of the kitchen nervously. "Um, Maron? Is everything alright out here?" he asked. He looked from Ashley and Ed to Maron and Lavi in confusion. Though he wasn't sure he wanted to know what happened, he was pretty sure it would have to make more sense than the things he was coming up with. Allen joined the blue haired boy in the kitchen's entry and sighed. "Let's just say that Lavi and Ed are going to have a bit of trouble getting along…" he whispered.

Maron had been attempting to disengage herself from Lavi, but he was just clinging to her tighter. She glanced at Ashley for help, but her friend was busy with a struggling Ed. Allen and Rin were currently discussing how they were going to live together if Ed and Lavi were constantly at each others throats, so they couldn't help. That left L, who seemed more interested in the muffins then in his suffering hostess.

Maron had resigned herself to her fate by the time Rin and Allen had finished their conversation. Rin had returned to the kitchen, leaving Allen to realize that Maron was being held hostage. He gasped and quickly grabbed Lavi's shoulder. "Lavi! Let Maron go, she's busy and you're smothering her!" he scolded. Lavi pouted a bit, but finally loosened his grip on the blond enough for her to escape. Before joining Rin in the safety of the kitchen she hugged the albino exorcist. "Thank you." She whispered before bolting.

Lavi raised an eyebrow at his companion. "Still think of her as a sister?" he asked. Allen blushed and stormed off. Stupid Lavi, always trying to win girls over and causing problems in the process. Ashley giggled at the embarrassed Allen. "Don't worry Lavi; I don't think you have much competition from him." She said cheerily. This made everyone pause. "What makes you say that?" L asked. They had expected Ashley to be annoyed at Maron's display of affections, not treat them so… nonchalantly.

Ashley shrugged. "Whenever she mentioned him, he was always in that 'brotherly' light, you know?" she said off-handedly. She set Ed down and grabbed a plate. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to have breakfast. Oh, it's Saturday isn't it? Arg, I need to check on my dad… maybe bring him breakfast…. Right, no fighting while I'm out, got it?" she asked. The boys nodded, a bit confused by her monologue.

They all silently watched her fill two plates with food and slip out of the backdoor. She followed a pavestone path to the side door of the garage. She paused a moment to send a threatening glare back at the dinning room before entering. L shrugged and dragged the basket of crepes towards himself. "I'm surprised neither of the parents is awake, considering the amount of noise we've been making." He remarked.

Lavi rolled his eyes. "Come on, we're not that bad. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to explore. I wasn't allowed to last night, and I'm getting bad vibes here. Besides, we're in a whole new world, who knows what might be different here?" he announced, before slipping away towards the living room. L raised an eyebrow. "I do believe he's in for a culture shock." He said. Allen glanced at L and sighed. He was right. This place was so different from home, and he had just seen the tip of the iceberg.

Maron and Ashley were nice, but he still missed everyone back at the Black Order. Besides, the technology difference was astounding. Just from what he had seen in the bedrooms was enough to show him that this world was far more advanced. Then there were the fashion differences and the way the girls talked… Would he ever get home?

Or would he ever be able to call this place home?

* * *

_YumiMimi: Aw, Allen so cute. :3 I'm sorry if anyone's OOC..._

_Lavi: I think he's being a bit of a spoil sport..._

_L: Then stop messing with his 'big sister.'_

_Allen: Eh... Please stop bringing this up..._

_YumiMimi: You guys... *sigh*_

_Rin: Please review!_

_Ed: Yeah, or favorite. That's cool too._

_Ashley: OR YOU COULD DO BOTH!_

_Maron: *sweatdrop*_


	4. Chapter 4: Culture Shock

_YumiMimi: Hi hi! It's Yumi! I'm still on schedule! Huzzah! This chapter is on the short side, but that's because I had exams this week. You can probably expect the next chapter to be the normal length._

_Disclaimer: I claim to own only the plot... what little there is of it._

* * *

Chapter 4: Culture Shock

Lavi quietly slipped into the living room and paused. Michel was sprawled over the couch, snoring lightly. The site of the loud and excitable boy sleeping so peacefully made Lavi grin, but he didn't have time to ogle at the natives if they were going to move today. He was here to see what this world had to offer.

So far he hadn't been too impressed by anything he'd seen except for Haley's 'laptop', but what he had seen of that was not enough to tell what it did. It looked a bit like a the screen from a golem, but it was still strange.

The living room offered new gadgets to explore, one of which being a large black rectangular device. Lavi glanced at it and frowned. What was the point of having something like that in the living room? It didn't seem to do anything except take up space, and it wasn't very nice to look at…

A white box was connected to the black one by various wires and was emitting a strange green light. This didn't seem to do anything either, so Lavi turned to the coffee table. It was littered with magazines, books, a bowl of candy and a strange button-covered rectangle. This he picked up. What could it do? Curious, he hit the button marked 'power' and the black screen sprang to life.

Ed was glancing at the pictures that covered the walls. Most of them were of Ashley's family, but a few were of Ashley, Maron and another blond girl in weird outfits. In one of them they even had animal ears! Why would anyone want to wear these outfits anyway? They didn't look practical or comfortable… Ed shook his head. This world was weird.

Allen was picking at his umpteenth muffin dreamily as L blabbered on about… something. He knew it was rude not to pay attention, but most of what L was saying was just going over his head anyway, so he didn't feel too bad about it. Besides, right now he'd rather be concentrating on a way to get back home, not on the culture shock Lavi was going to get.

This world was too weird for Allen. Ashley's laptop was an incredible piece of technology that was just taken for granted here, Maron's truck, the little he had seen of it, was built better than any vehicle he'd seen before, yet according to Ashley it was an old car! Then there were the fashion differences, which weren't too crazy, but still enough to make him uncomfortable. Besides, he was supposed to be helping the Black order fight off akuma, not sit around and visit with strangers.

Just as Allen was reaching for another crepe, Lavi skidded around a corner. "Guys, you've got to see this! It's amazing!" he squeaked happily. L glanced at the flame headed exorcist and chuckled. "I'm sure we'll all be entranced." He said. Ed grunted. "This better be good." Allen sighed, but dragged himself to his feet anyway. "Right, what's so amazing?" he asked. Lavi merely disappeared towards the living room.

Maron closed the oven door with a puzzled expression. Rin raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?" he asked. Maron turned to the half-demon and frowned. "How did Ed make a lock?" she demanded. Rin paused. "Eh?"

"How did Ed make a lock? He's on the wrong side of the gate to use alchemy, isn't he? Is he even from the Fullmetal Alchemist anime, or from the Brotherhood series? Did he go through the gate to get here, or does Ashley's power by pass that?" Maron asked.

Rin's eyes widened. "He can do alchemy? Like turn lead into gold and stuff?" he asked excitedly, ignoring the rest of Maron's speech. His blond companion sighed. "Sort of. To make gold you need more material than lead. Alchemy is just taking stuff and rearranging it into something else. You can't get anything without giving something. But he's not supposed to be able to use alchemy here – at least I don't think so." Maron said with a shrug. She tilted her head a bit and giggled. "Rin, your tail's kinda showing."

Rin jumped and turned to the offending appendage with a jolt. In his excitement in discovering alchemy he had accidentally let his tail get loose and it had been happily wagging away. He glanced at Maron nervously, only to find her still smiling and giggling.

"You… you don't mind that I'm a half-demon?" Rin asked softly. Maron shrugged. "Can't imagine why I would. See, unlike some people, I know you're a good guy. Ashley does too, so neither of us is really freaked. Besides, we already knew about your parentage, so you shouldn't be that surprised. We did watch your anime after all." She said with a wink.

Rin's tail began to wag again. "Really? That's awesome!" he said happily. He had been worried about what the others would do when they found out that he was the son of Satan. He had never told anyone, not even his friends from the cram school, so the idea of telling these strangers was terrifying. He smiled a bit. Maybe living here for a while wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Rin's smile caused Maron to hug him. "Aw, you're so cute when you smile!" she gushed. Rin froze uncertainly for a second. He wasn't used to this at all. Sensing his discomfort, Maron disengaged herself. She blushed and smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry, but with the tail wagging and the little smile, you looked adorable. And I kind of just… well I guess I like to hug cute things. Heh…" she said awkwardly.

Rin blinked. Cute? "It's alright, I was just surprised is all." He assured her. Maron sighed in relief. "I'm glad. Anyway, why don't we go ask Ed about his lock making skills while the cakes bake? We can make the icing while they're cooling." She suggested. Rin nodded excitedly. If Ed could really use alchemy, he wanted to see it!

Suddenly a loud noise echoed through the house. Rin and Maron shared a glance before racing towards its source. They skidded into the living room to find Ed poking at the TV, Michel still unconscious on the floor, Allen sitting wide eyed on the couch, L holding a wii-mote up triumphantly, and Lavi sprawled over the coffee table, a wii-mote dangling from his hand.

Maron stared at the scene a minute and took a deep breath. "Anyone care to explain what the shell happened?" she asked irritably. The boys all shared a guilty glance, but were distracted by the sound of the back door opening. "That's probably Ashley! I'll go see if she needs any help." Ed said quickly, dashing away from the angry girl.

Maron zeroed in on Lavi. "Well Mr. Exorcist?" she demanded.

* * *

_YumiMimi: There's not a lot of Ashley here, but don't fret! Next chapter she'll be the star. Or close to star. The boys do tend to steal the spot light after all._ _Oh well._

_Maron: Review please!_

_Ashley: And favorite!_


	5. Chapter 5: Where to Go

_Yumi: Hi hi! It's me, Yumi! I'm still on schedule. And that makes me pleased. I originally intended this chapter to be longer, but I've been too busy to write it. Sorry :( Well, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

_Disclaimer: I can dream of owning the rights to the animes, but I do not._

* * *

Chapter 5: Where to Go

Ashley paused in the doorway. An empty dinning room had greeted her, and that was a bit frightening. "Maron, what the heck are you doing with them?" she muttered. Before she could begin her search for her missing guests, Ed skidded through the living room doors.

"Hi! I heard you come in. Need any help with anything?" he asked hurriedly. Ashley raised an eyebrow. What had sent him into such a panic? "Well, you could help me figure out what's going on now. You know, where everyone is and why you're so… antsy." She said

Ed scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Heh… well, Lavi and L might have found the, uh, wii, and Lavi might have broken a candy dish and… other things…" he muttered. Ashley raised an eyebrow and bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Did he hit the candy dish or…?" she returned.

Ed glanced at the floor. "He kinda fell on it. And then Maron came in, probably because of the noise of Lavi's crash, and she looks a bit… angry." He admitted. Ashley chuckled. "I wonder if she's more angry at the broken dish, the loud noise, the possibly injured exorcist or the fact that she was probably scared out of her wits at the sound of the crash?" she mused as she headed to the living room.

Ed groaned, but followed her none the less. After all, it would be interesting to see Maron chew out the annoying flame headed boy, especially if he was protected by the taller hostess.

They entered the living room to find Maron glaring at Lavi while he picked up the candy and broken pieces of bowl. L was now sitting on the couch in his custom pose and Allen was staring at Maron wide eyed, probably surprised that she was able to get the older boy to work. Rin was trying not to laugh in the background.

"Of all the stupid, careless things I've seen… And you didn't even explain how Michel ended up on the floor! I thought you were supposed to help people, not –" Maron's rant was interrupted by a laugh from Ashley.

"Maron, you don't have to make his life miserable just cause you were scared! It's totally unfair. Though how Michel got to the floor would be nice to know." Ashley said, keeping the last part to a low mutter. Her accusations apparently hit home with Maron, as she immediately turned a deep shade of red.

"Hmph! Fine then, see if I care if he brakes something else! I'm sure it'll all work out in the end! No need to worry about what your mom'll say when she sees the broken dish!" Maron retorted, before darting back into the kitchen.

Ashley sighed and glanced at the broken candy dish. Luckily it was one of the uglier dishes she owned. Unluckily, her mom would still notice and kill her for it. It was a darn good thing that she had an alchemist. "Ed, could you do me a favor please?" she asked sweetly.

Ed rolled his eyes, but took the shards of china and repaired the dish anyway. The boys, with the exception of L, all gasped and crowded round the blond alchemist. This was too cool to just ignore.

Ashley smiled a bit and slipped into the kitchen. Maron was furiously stirring a bowl of frosting, her cheeks still faintly pink. Ashley sighed a bit. Her friend was so easy to embarrass. "You okay?" Ashley asked softly.

Maron glanced at her and frowned. "Peachy."

"Uh oh. Guess I should warn the guys to run then. Whenever you're peachy, you're dangerous."

"You suck."

"I have been told that multiple times by a certain girl when she's feeling peachy. I wonder who that was? Hm…"

"Oh forget it. I was just trying to help. I mean, they should know to be more careful! We're lucky your mom hasn't woken up, but before long she'll be wondering who the heck's making all that noise!" Maron seethed. Ashley sighed and nodded.

"Too true. So, anyplace we can hide coming to mind then?" Ashley asked. She boosted herself on to an empty section of counter and tried to sneak a bit of frosting, but was foiled by Maron hitting her hand with a spoon. "Ouch! Maron, that hurt!" she whined, hoping to guilt her friend into relenting some of the delicious fluffy food.

Maron rolled her eyes and moved the bowl. "You're such a kid. It doesn't even have any cocoa powder yet. Well, I did think of one place, but I doubt you'll like it." She admitted. Ashley nodded a bit. "Figures. It's not your second house right? That place is kinda weird after all." She said.

Maron giggled a bit. "We can't use the Little House. It has my dad's office and smoking room, remember? Nah, I figured we could use the Barn. It'd do for temporary purposes, since no one goes in there during summer. It's also big enough to fit five anime characters without squashing them and it's air conditioned." She suggested.

The Barn was a play house Maron's parents had built for their children, as well as their nieces and nephews that lived nearby. From the outside it had the appearance of a small barn, but on the inside it had an assortment of games, a few tables and a loft. A balcony was also attached to the back of the Barn, with access granted through the loft. It had both a heater and an air conditioner, though it was rarely used in the summer due to the nice weather outside or the fact that it was too hot to walk from the house to the barn, depending on the day.

Ashley wasn't sure about how she'd explain that she'd be missing most of the time to her parents, but there was no way she was going to let Maron have the anime characters all to herself, even if the Barn was the best idea they had. "Sounds good. When do we move in?" she asked.

Maron sweat-dropped. She'd been expecting more of a fight from the other girl. "Um, after we eat the cake I guess… I think we could all fit into my truck, but it'll be a bit crowded. I suppose they'll live though, so whatever. Um, you wanna tell them? I'll just finish making the frosting and decorations… maybe pack up a few baskets…" she said.

Ashley shrugged and slid off the counter. "Kay then. Don't forget to save me some frosting!" she said, before disappearing back into the living room. Maron rolled her eyes, but couldn't suppress a chuckle. She couldn't make sweets without Ashley pilfering some.

The living room was completely silent when Ashley walked in – not a good sign. The boys were huddled around the TV, reading up on the latest news of the town. Which was, at the time, the violent shooting of a police officer at one of the casinos. Not the happiest of articles.

"Hey guys, guess what? We have a new place to live. So we need to clean this place up before splitting, otherwise my mom'll notice I wasn't alone last night. Rin, back to the kitchen with you! Allen, you can help Maron clean up breakfast. Ed, clean up Michel's room. L, you can help me shove everything back into my closet. And Lavi, you're going to make sure that this room is spotless. Let's move it guys, we only have until the cake's done baking!" Ashley ordered.

* * *

_Yumi: Dear me, living in a barn? What a strange idea!_

_Maron: Hey! The Barn is a very nice place, thank you very much!_

_L: I must admit, I'm intrigued._


End file.
